


Sunday Mornings

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [154]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, weekend fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma and henry fight over who should spend time with killian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

He woke up as the light shone brightly on his face, unable to avoid the pressing morning, despite how much he wanted to grab a few more hours of sleep.

Normally, Killian was an early riser, waking with the sun, much to his wife’s dismay. Emma hated that fact about him, and would spend many mornings clinging onto him as a pillow and refusing to let him get up. Not that he minded all that much. Who was he to complain spending a few more hours in bed with the love of his life?

But last night had been different. He had spent the night out with Dave and Robin, on something the other two insisted called a ‘Boys Night Out’, involving drinks, and catching up on their lives. Of course, it was hard to talk too freely about certain matters when one of your mates was your wife’s father. And no matter how close he and David had gotten, there were certain topics that were definitely off limits between the two. Like Emma and their romantic life.

He heard voices from down the hall, and he knew that he couldn’t ignore the day any longer, despite his affinity to the bed Emma had insisted they buy upon moving in together two years ago. It had been just after she was released from the Dark One’s curse, and had wanted some space of her own to heal. It had been a brutal process for it to occur, involving the darkness to be physically sucked out of her, draining her. There had been a few moments where he had been afraid that he was going to lose her; that the only way to remove the darkness entirely would be for Emma to give up her life. It had scared him entirely, and upon regaining his True Love, he had insisted on staying with her at all times. He could tell she felt the same thing, as one of the things she had insisted on was that he move in with her, unable to spend any more time parted with him than necessary.

“I don’t get why you get to go to Granny’s with him for lunch,” Henry’s voice carried through, down the hall, from the kitchen. “It’s not like the two of you don’t go there every day anyways.”

“Because it’s tradition!” Emma argued, “We always eat lunch there on Sundays! We have since we moved in here!”

“Him going sailing once with me won’t ruin your traditions, Mom,” he heard Henry say, and he could practically hear the eye-roll in his surrogate son’s voice.

“Why can’t you go after lunch?” Emma whined softly, and he laughed slowly at that as he got up from the bed and pulled on some pants, and a shirt.

“Because the tide goes down around 1, Mom!” Henry explained! “So the Jolly wouldn’t be able to leave the docks!”

“But the grilled cheese has been calling me all morning,” Emma said, and he could hear the pout in her voice as he walked down the hall.

“But Mooooom-” Henry complained.

“Heeeenry,” Emma moped, and with that, he decided to make an appearance.

“You both know that there is a compromise we could make, right?” Killian asked, amused, as he came into the kitchen. He sat at one of the barstools Henry had picked out, and poured a cup of coffee into a mug Emma placed in front of him before taking a moment to smell the aroma.

“We go for lunch, then you go sailing?” Emma asked hopefully, as she placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“We go sailing, then you take Mom for dinner,” Henry insisted.

Killian shook his head, amused. “Neither. We grab lunch to go, then go sailing and once we’re far enough off shore, we have a picnic.”

Emma gave him a reluctant look, as she sighed, “Okay,” she said softly.

“Yeah, if we haaaave to,” Henry dragged out, “But can you make it quick?”

“How about you call Granny with your order while we get ready to go, then Emma swings by quickly to pick it up, while we get the boat ready to launch. Then when she arrives at the docks, we’re good to go?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Emma agreed, as her stomach growled. She stood and picked up her phone as she began dialing, while Henry excitedly ran to pack some ‘necessities’. Killian, on the other hand, simply took a few moments to take in his family in action, as he smiled into his cup. Despite all the ups and downs and the constant brigade of villains, he wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.

 


End file.
